Worry's Relief
by Ambiguous Rose
Summary: The minute that he agreed to come on this quest with me, I had feared and dreaded that the Oracle had meant him. I don’t think I could bare it if I lost him. Not now, nor ever. Part of Battle of the Labyrinth from Annabeth's point of view.


_Title: __**Worry's Relief**_

_Summary:_ The minute that he agreed to come on this quest with me, I had feared and dreaded that the Oracle had meant him. I don't think I could bare it if I lost him. Not now, nor ever. Part of Battle of the Labyrinth from Annabeth's point of view.

_A/N: _Surprisingly enough, I'm not dead. This is just a little one shot I couldn't help but write. It's fluffy, and I like it. Spoilers, if you haven't read Battle of the Labyrinth. I got it yesterday around twelve thirty and I couldn't put it down. Finished it a few hours later. :-D

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of its characters. The quotes are all taken from the book directly.

* * *

_**Worry's Relief**_

"_But you'll be killed," _I told him in horror. He couldn't really mean what he was saying, could he? He wanted to distract them so that _I_ could get out. That self-sacrificing son of a-

"_I'll be fine," _he told me. He was trying so hard to be brave. I couldn't believe how badly he was playing the part. He gave me a half-smile. _"Besides, we've got no choice."_

I watched him helplessly for a minute, the last line of the Oracle's prophecy: _And lose a love to worse than death_. When the spirit of Dephi had said that, I had feared for the unknown recipient. The minute that he agreed to come on this quest with me, I had feared and dreaded that the Oracle had meant him. I don't think I could bare it if I lost him. Not now, nor ever.

I began to glare at him. Well- not at _him _exactly, but more at the predicament. And for a minute I couldn't make up my mind whether I wanted to punch him or hug him tight and never let him go. The mere thought of losing him, and losing him in the middle of _my _quest- my _first _quest terrified me.

Somehow I came up with a third choice and initiated it before my mind even had a choice to be sensible about it. I gripped each side of his face in my hands and kissed him square on the mouth.

I put my worry, my terror and my hope in that kiss. I hoped he could feel the love that I tried to express as well. Every emotion running through my mind was in there. Not to mention his as well. Before I knew it I had lost myself in the kiss, and knowing that if I didn't let him go now, I never would, I pulled back.

For a split second I just stood there looking at him. Then I bit my lip and wished him luck. _"Be careful, Seaweed Brain,"_ I told him, as I slipped on my hat.

I didn't leave right at first, mainly due to the fact that I figured I would run into a wall, I was crying so hard. I barely made out the fact that he hadn't moved either.

After a minute I realized that if I didn't leave, everything he was trying to do would have been in vain.

I turned and ran, the tears still flowing freely.

* * *

I couldn't bare the silence. For two weeks we waited without word. At the Camp the silence was the worst. The one night I went so far as to sneak out of my own cabin and into his. One of my roommates saw me, but didn't say anything. I think she knew where I was going.

The sounds of the waves comforted me. They made me think of him. I was so worried.

Two weeks- it was only two weeks when Chiron decided he probably wasn't coming back.

I was to burn his shroud.

I barely listened to Chiron's statement. I had listened to speeches all this summer about friends who were dead, or about friends that weren't coming back. I took my cue with out realizing it. I laid his shroud on the flames, and watched it through the tears that had clouded my vision for two weeks constant. _"He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had. He…" _and then I saw him. …he was alive. He was alive! I wasn't seeing a ghost. My face flooded with relief, and I couldn't help slight anger. He had been gone so long. _"He's right there!"_

Everybody crowded around him. I watched through continuous tears. After a minute I ran to him-angry. _"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" _I shouted. I pushed campers aside. I wanted to punch him, but instead I threw my arms around him. He's alive, I thought. He's alive, he's alive, he's alive. After a minute I became aware of the stares, and I pulled. _"I- we thought you were dead, Seaweed Brain," _I told him, glad he was all right, and safe, and that I could see him.

"_I'm sorry," _he said. _"I got lost."_

Anger flooded my brains. I had spent two weeks crying over him, and he had only been lost?! "_LOST? Two weeks, Percy? Where in world-"_

"_Annabeth. Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more private, shall we? The rest of you back to your normal activities!" _Chiron was trying to come me down, and somehow it was working.

He grabbed us both, and put us on his back, and as I gripped helplessly around Percy's stomach, I couldn't help my relief. Everything in the world was wrong, but Percy was okay, and that made something right.

FIN


End file.
